duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Community and discussions guide
Originally created as part of A Guide to Duolingo Guides (a Duolingo discussion). 'Creating a Discussion: Not a Chatroom and Other Tips' Duolingo is not a chatroom or a social networking site. The website and apps are for language education. Casual posts (that are irrelevant to Duolingo and users learning experiences) in any discussion forum, except the Activity stream are considered spam. Repeated incidents may result in the deactivation of your account. Please review the Official Duolingo Guidelines before making any posts anywhere on Duolingo. Before you create a new discussion '''see whether or not someone has already posted it. Duolingo has a Search Bar' to assist you. You don't need to look through every result that comes up, but, at the very least, do a quick scan. Also, do a quick check of the forums' '''Popular and New tabs. If nothing jumps out at you in the first 2-3 pages, make your post. Users will alert you via down votes if you have made a post that is highly redundant or if you insult Duolingo. (The official website policy is that questioning is a good thing. Staff encourages constructive criticism of the website and has made changes based on user input many times in the past. But please, keep your tone''' respectful'.) 'Subscribing to Discussion Forums' (Duolingo added the Subscribe to Forum feature on Feb 21, 2014) #Go to the '''Discussion tab' in the blue bar at the top of your screen to get to Discussion stream. (Image 1) #Click Edit next to Your Subscriptions (far, right side of your page). #'Subscribe' to the forums you want to see in your Discussion stream. (Subscribing does not equal signing up for email notifications.) *Note: PLEASE add Troubleshooting to your subscriptions. *Note: The larger flag icon is your Target language (the language you are learning). The smaller flag icon in front of it is your Base language (the language you are learning from). Image 1: 'General Discussion Forum' The General Discussion forum is for posting questions, comments, and suggestions that directly related to Duolingo and users learning experiences. : Note: '''The General Discussion''' forum is represented by a large heart icon in the list of subscriptions. 'General Discussion forum for other language pairs:' *'Note: '''Below is not an exhaustive list. Find more direct URL's by following these steps: #Add the course #Subscribe to that course's General Discussion forum. #Enter a discussion that someone has posted in the forum. #Open a new tab, and choose a different language course in your settings. Save changes. #Return to your original tab and click "Discussion". Copy the URL. ('This step needs to be replaced''' as the Discussion tab's URL (www.duolingo.com/discussion) no longer directs to the General Discussion forum. It goes to the user's Discussion stream.) English for Dutch speakers: http://www.duolingo.com/topic/838 English for German speakers: http://www.duolingo.com/topic/818 English for Hungarian speakers: http://www.duolingo.com/topic/836 English for Italian speakers: http://www.duolingo.com/topic/515 English for Russian speakers: http://www.duolingo.com/topic/821 English for Spanish speakers: http://www.duolingo.com/topic/216 English for Turkish speakers: http://www.duolingo.com/topic/837 'Troubleshooting Forum' (Please subscribe to the Troubleshooting Forum!) If you are experiencing technical difficulties with the website or one of the apps, post in this forum. *Always note in your post what''' operating system''' and browser you're using. (For example, I use Windows7/Firefox.) *Try to note any error messages you received. *If you can add screenshots, that would help a lot but it is not required. (Instructions on how to take a screen shot can be found in the New User FAQ http://www.duolingo.com/comment/1426103) link to Duolingo Wiki's FAQ once these instructions have been added *This forum is located on the list of forum Subscriptions. 'Language Discussion Forums' The Language Discussion forums for questions and resources for your Target language. Located under Your Subscriptions (Image 3). If you don't see the forum you want, click Enter next to Your Subscriptions and then Subscribe to the forum you want. : Note: The larger flag icon indicates Target language (language one is learning). The smaller flag indicates Base language (the language you are using to learn a different language). : Note: To Subscribe to forums with a different Base language, sign up for those courses, then Subscribe to the forum from that course view. After that, the forum will be available to you no matter which course view you're in. (Image 4) : Note: Duolingo will add forums as the courses are added. Image 3 Image 4 'Activity Forum' Your Activity''' tab holds a record of your activity on Duolingo, including discussions you've created, comments you've posted, sentences you've translated, lessons you've completed, and course levels you've attained. In addition, you'll be able to review a record of activity from everyone you've followed. If you only want to see a record of what you've done, view your profile by hovering over your username in the '''Blue Bar at the top of your screen. Additionally, your Activity stream is the best place on Duolingo to have casual conversations with other Duolingoers. However, please see the website Guidelines before posting. Some content is not allowed anywhere on Duolingo. Posting prohibited content may result in the deactivation of your account. ''' *Note: The '''Activity tab is located in the Blue Bar at the top of your screen. 'How to Find "Top All Time", "Sentences" and "Active (Mod)" Tabs' The ' Discussion stream' only has two tabs: Popular and New. You must be in a specific Discussion forum to see any other tabs (Feb 21, 2014). (Image 2) Note: You must have a Duolingo Moderator account to see the Active (Mod) tab. Note: To see the Sentences tab, you must be in a Language Discussion forum, not in the Discussion stream. Note: Image 2 colors affected by Duolingo Dark V2 (lieryan's userscript, available here: the release of Duolingo Dark Theme version 2 https://www.duolingo.com/comment/1853274 This userscript has not been endorsed by Duolingo. Use at your own risk.) Image 2